Clario Orvan
(Midfielder) |number = 10 |team = *'Barcelona Orb' (captain) *'Invincible Giant' (captain) |seiyuu = Yasumoto Hiroki |debut_anime = Inazuma Eleven Reloaded Episode 001 (Orion)}}Clario Orvan (クラリオ・オーヴァン, Kurario Ōvan) is a midfielder and the captain of Barcelona Orb. He is later revealed to be a midfielder and the captain of Invincible Giant in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. Appearance His face is oval-shaped and he has brown hair that spikes up in the middle. His face is shown in a grimace, his sclera is black, and his pupils are blue. His casual clothes are black jacket with white shirt and blue trousers with black shoes. Personality Clario is mostly seen as a serious character, he smiles rarely however it changes during the match with Inazuma Japan. He deeply believes in the opponent’s skills and their improvement. Clario is shown to be very persistent person, who doesn’t give up easily. It was seen especially when he was trying to master his shot Magaru Diamond Ray. When he finally discovers the true fun of soccer, he starts to really enjoy it. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven Reloaded'' In the first half of the match against Raimon, he scored 5 goals and stopped Ichinose Kazuya, Domon Asuka and Kazemaru Ichirouta from using The Phoenix. In the second half, he scored another 7 points with one of his regular shoots breaking through Endou Mamoru's Majin The Hand. He scored the last goal of the match with his hissatsu, Diamond Ray, scoring from within his own half, blowing past Endou before he could react. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' He appeared during the first training of Inazuma Japan. He faced against 18 players all alone. Again he easily passed with the ball through the field and he used his Diamond Ray to score. He noticed that this time players were better. First he intended to watch how they play during the preliminaries but when he saw one of the Inazuma Japan's player practiced, he was really impressed. He decided to cut his stay and back to his country for training. When they were surprised of what he said, he understood they didn't discover who was it yet. Later at the airport he and Bergamo Regult were watching match against Red Bison. After Gouenji Shuuya shot with his Last Resort, Clario admitted that he was the one who astonished him. He reappared after Inazuma Japan qualifies to the main tournament, along with some teammates, during the Japan greetings party organised by the Football Federation. During the event, he affirmed his will to stop the Orion Foundation, but even if Japan and Spain are on the same side, Clario is determined to beat Japan for the opening match. When Invincible Giant, the Spanish team, approached to Inazuma Japan at the airport in Russia, Clario greeted Endou and Gouenji, wondering if his leg was healed. He stated that without Gouenji’s technique Japan had no chance for winning. Gouenji explained that they haven’t seen the real power of his technique yet, stating that Japan would beat Spain. When Bergamo started to tease with Gouenji, Clario had to calm him down and stated with smile that everything would be settled on the field. Later he thanked Froy Girikanan for warmly welcome and assured him that they were looking for their fight, which would definitely end with Spanish winning. Later Bergamo called Russian team “Orion dogs” but Clario told him to stop, stating that they would teach them the lesson on the field. Soon after Froy revealed that there were no Disciple of Orion in their team and they were against the Orion’s actions. Later Clario appeared along with his teammates in the restaurant where Inazuma Japan had dinner in the evening. They decided that Clario, Endou and Nishikage Seiya would compete with each other in the amount of eaten food. As it turned out, Nishikage quickly dropped out and Clario and Endou drew, using additionally their hissatsu techniques. Before the match with Inazuma Japan started Clario made a speech to his teammates, asking them to treat the opponents with respect and do their best. Later he joined Reinaldo Baraja and Bergamo who were running towards the Japan’s goal and when he got the ball, he easily passed the defenders and immediately shot with his Diamond Ray. Endou was trying to stop it with his Super God Hand what clearly surprised Clario, however the ball went in. Clario told Endou that he still hasn’t reached his level. Later he attacked once again and shot with Diamond Ray. This time Endou was able to stop him, after his Super God Hand evolved into Diamond Hand. Clario noticed that Baraja was holding something in his hand, when he realized what was he going to do, he was trying to stop him, but Baraja didn’t listen to him. He rushed towards Asuto who was dribbling with the ball. Luckily Fubuki Shirou used his Ice Ground and protected Asuto from being hurt. The ball fell on the field surrounded with shining caltrops. Clario demanded explanations from Baraja and he revealed the true. In order to get special treatment to heal his leg, Baraja agreed to cooperate with the Orion Foundation. Clario stated that he disgraced Spain and Baraja nodded in silence, being conscious of his fault. Later Clario shot with his Diamond Ray aiming straight at Baraja and meted out justice to him. Clario approached to Endou and apologized him for what happened, stating that he was sure about eliminating all disciples from the team. Soon after he attacked again Japan’s goal along with Luther and Bergamo. He misled Endou, shooting with Diamond Ray and additionally curling the ball around him. Clario stated that indeed Japan was stronger than before but the world’s peak was higher than they could even imagine. However Endou responded that no matter how high it was, they would keep challenging it. Clario was clearly amused with Endou’s words and told him to show them the Japan’s fighting spirit. When Fubuki brothers scored later the first goal, Clario didn’t approve what they’ve done. He noticed that this technique put a serious strain on the player and they did it intentionally, out of desperation. When the match resumed in the second half Inazuma Japan adopted a new strategy, in the counterattack to Spanish strong physique. They used the double block and then the triangle passes to beat them. Clario was watching it with concern because Japan clearly regained advantage on the field. When Alonso again blocked the Fubuki Atsuya’s shot, Spain took the ball and Clario charged through Japan’s players pushing them from side to side. Once again he shot with the curving Diamond Ray. Endou used his Diamond Hand which in the last moment evolved to the Diamond Arm and easily stopped the shot. Although Clario was surprised, he smiled after the moment. When Japan counterattacked, he told to his teammates to show Japan the true power of Invincible Giant. Later he was trying to shoot again using his technique Diamond Edge but Endou stopped him with his technique Diamond Punch. Clario admitted in his thoughts that Japan has improved enormously. In his flashback it was seen that Spanish players were talking about their possibly opponents in the FFI. Although they listed America, Russia and China, Clario stated that it should be Japan. When the team was surprised by what he said, he explained that indeed Japan’s abilities weren’t impressive at this stage but they would definitely grow. Clario told that they were playing satisfying soccer and had among them Gouenji with his amazing shot Last Resort. Finally coach Pepe Banderas agreed that they should examine Japan’s team. Later Clario recalled his training during which he was trying to master Magaru Diamond Ray, it seemed to be a real struggle for him to do it. The other teammates appeared suddenly and informed him that Japan beat Australia and Uzbekistan in the prelims. Clario told the coach that he wanted to face Japan with all powers he got. Later Japan figured out Alonso’s weak point and scored the second goal using tactic The General. Clario approached to Luther and Bergamo before the kick-off. When the match resumed the duo unexpectedly scored the third goal, after they blinded everyone with new technique Twin Lancer. Clario explained that Spain analyzed Japan’s weak point, the same way as Japan did, what’s more they had no chance for winning. Although Japan’s team stood disoriented after the last Spain’s shot, Clario knew that they would soon figure out what happened. As he stated they had incredible trust in each other, they were playing all the time believing that they would use all their powers in 100%. However they didn’t take into account that fatigue could affect level of their play and precision of passes. When Clario noticed that Japan was going to use Last Resort, he seemed to be glad as if he was waiting for this for a long time. He was surprised that it was Inamori Asuto, Nosaka Yuuma and Haizaki Ryouhei who inherited Gouenji’s technique. As he mentioned at the party, they were practicing to prepare the answer for the Last Resort and indeed Clario along with Domelgo Dominguez and Rufino Avalos used new technique The Shelter which easily blocked the shot. When the match resumed, unexpectedly Asuto rushed towards the Spain’s goal. Clario was looking at this in disbelief, soon he understood what was going on and ordered everyone to block Asuto’s path. He clashed with Asuto but he passed him and took the ball continuing to dribble. Everyone froze in expectation what would happen and Asuto finally shot the third goal for Japan, tying 3-3. Clario was watching Japan’s team serious but later started to laugh. As he stated Japan again looked through their weaknesses. Clario was still smiling when he admitted that now with all his heart he felt how much fun soccer could be, he felt so excited like never before. Later he stated firmly that this was where the real fight began and the team felt motivated with his honest feelings. The match resumed and Clario clashed again with Asuto, no one wanted to let it go and the ball was kicked off. They jumped into the air and suddenly the referee whistled because the match was over. Clario approached to Endou and stated that it was really good match, what’s more Japan has grown more than he even expected. Thanks to them Clario understood how much fun and joy could soccer give. He wished to play with Japan again but in order to make it happen, they had to make every effort so that Orion wouldn’t continue to develop. It was shown later that Russia defeated Spain with a score 6-0. Hissatsu Anime * * * Gallery Clario Orvan casual clothing.png|Clario in casual clothing. Clario battling Inazuma Japan.png|Clario easily getting past Kira Hiroto. Clario vs Endou eating competition.png|Clario vs Endou eating competition. Clario training for Magaru Diamond Ray.png|Clario training for Magaru Diamond Ray. Clario laughing after Asuto's goal.png|Clario laughing after Asuto's goal. EL06-06.png|EL06-06. EP-06-012.png|EP-06-012. EP-06-035.png|EP-06-035. EP-06-044.png|EP-06-044. Clario Orvan Artwork.png|Clario Orvan in Barcelona Orb's unifrom artwork. Trivia *Clario is also known as the Giant of Catalonia (カタルーニャの ). *Clario seems to have an enormous appetite and stomach, as he is able to eat an unreal amount of food in a short period of time. **He is on par with Endou in this domain. They even tied in a competitive eating contest in Orion's episode 24. Navigation es:Sergi Hernández fr:Sergi Hernández